El poder oculto Primer Libro
by SigrirDragonite
Summary: Un grupo de los mejores científicos a nivel mundial ha logrado "revivir" a las legendarias bestias de los cuentos escandinavos e Ingleses, los Dragones. Pero por un incidente, estos seres logran escapar de las manos de los científicos. Veinte años después de lo acontecido, un grupo de náufragos, llegan a una isla completamente desconocida por el mundo y se asientan en esta.
**Perseguidos**

* * *

Era lunes, muchos estudiantes corrían de un lado a otro, ya eran las 7:45 de la mañana. Ya hiba a sonar la campana para dar la última advertencia para entrar a sus respectivos salones, en ese caos, caminaba un chico lo mejor posible para no caer. Su nombre era Hipo, es de estatura baja, incluso para una chica, piel clara, preciosa y suave, como la de un bebé, cuerpo frágil y contextura delgada, ojos color esmeralda y cabello caoba rojizo. Sin duda podría hacerse pasar por una chica, pero lo delataba su ropa bien aseada y sus anteojos. De hecho, el era un nerd, el más listo de la clase, incluso del Instituto. Pero el era invisible, incluso para los de su salón.

\- Ya es hora de entrar - se dijo a si mismo, el esperaba al menos poder tener amigos, pero en estos tres años de secundaria, no tuvo ninguno.

§§§

\- Entonces yo le dije...Hipo, me estás atendiendo - esa era la voz de Sigrir, su hermana.

\- Lo siento, me entretuve - Sigrir bufó, el no es así, nunca se quedaba dormido en el receso.

\- Te conozco bien Hipo, que te pasa, parece que no hubieras dormido por las hojeras que llevas - el sólo se acomodó en el banco, después de todo, era el receso

\- Nada, no me pasa nada, no estoy mintiendo - sólo no quería que ella insistiera

\- O me dices que pasa o les diré a todos tu secreto - eso hizo que Hipo se alterara, pues aquel secreto del que hablaba su hermana es muy privado

\- Okey, te diré, no dormí toda la noche por dibujar esto - sacó de su mochila un dibujo. Ella se sorprendió - lo soñé el otro día (imagen multimedia)

\- Es un dragón negro, por su aspecto parece una furia, una furia nocturna - el la miró, pero a ella no pareció importarle

\- ¿Por que le pusiste ese nombre?

\- Porque es negro como la noche, y además parece tener una mirada penetrante - Hipo parecía concordar con su hermana, la verdad, le gustó aquel nombre que le puso.

Antes de él que pudiera opinar, sonó la campana, el descanso había terminado.

Su hermana lo acompañó a su siguiente clase, después de todo tenían el mismo horario ese día.

§§§

Después de que pasarán todas las clases, ambos hermanos salieron del Instituto para irse caminando hacia su casa.

\- Bien, ¿hablaste con alguien?, ¿tuviste suerte de hacer algún amigo? - Sigrir hablaba muy rápido, haciendo que le duela la cabeza a Hipo.

\- Tranquila, me harás explotar la cabeza si sigues hablado así - se quejó, a los que Sigrir empezó a reír - de que te ríes

-Jamás cambiarás, ¿cierto?, siempre hablaré así, eso no lo cambiaré.

\- Te odio

\- Yo también te quiero

§§§

Ya era de noche, todos dormían, a excepción de Hipo, el no dejaba de pensar en aquel sueño. Ya era muy tarde y le pareció tonto preocuparse de un sueño tonto, así que se durmió.

 **\- Hipo, ayúdame!- se escuchaba una voz femenina pedir ayuda. Él estaba en un desierto de noche oyendo aquel llamado, inmediatamente fue en su auxilio. Seguía caminando, parecía como si no hubiera avanzado nada, entonces escuchó otro sonido, como si alguien estuviera volando.**

 **Entonces una figura negra** **apareció** **de la nada gruñéndole, intentaba hablar o comunicarse con Hipo, a lo que este no entendía nada. Entonces, apareció una chica correr hacia el, parecía de su edad, era rubia y de ojos azules, llevaba una extraña ropa: una falda con detalles muy raros y un poco salvajes, y por si fuera poco, llevaba extrañas hombreras.**

 **Antes de que se fijara en otro detalle de la chica, está cayó encima de el. Se levantaron del suelo arenoso y ella corrió en dirección a aquella figura negra, en eso habló**

 **\- Que esperas, debemos irnos o ellos nos matarán, sube en Chimuelo rápido**

 **\- No comprendo, ¿de que hablas?**

 **\- No esperaré, ¡sube! - Hipo** **obedeció sin** **chistar, entonces comprendió, ella le estaba salvado el pellejo, ya que detrás de ella habían hombres con armas, dispuestos a matarlos. Subió en aquella bestia y detrás suyo, la chica rubia. El pensó que aquella bestia negra correría, pero no, el estaba equivocado. Esta abrió sus alas, y se,elevó.**

 **-** **Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...! - gritó por el vuelo, no se lo esperaba, tenía miedo, y mucho.**

 **\- Tranquilo, todo está bien,** **mientras** **estés aquí - ella lo abrazó muy fuerte, Hipo primero se sorprendió por la actitud de la chica, pero después le correspondió el abrazo.**

 **\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó**

 **\- Astrid Hofferson, y el del dragón es Chimuelo, tu lo nombraste. Pronto lo harás...**

\- ¡HIPO HORRENDO ABADEJO III, SAL DE LA CAMA!...¡AHORA!

Hipo cayó de la cama chocando con el piso, se reincorporó para después ver la hora.

\- Maldición, llegaré tarde - rápidamente se metió a la ducha y después de alistó para el Instituto.

* * *

 **Realmente no se como se me ocurrió esta idea, pero me encanta.**  
 **Capítulo inspirado en la canción** _ **A**_ _ **Song**_ _ **of**_ _ **Storm**_ _ **and**_ _ **Fire**_ _ **de la serie**_ _ **Tsubasa,**_ _ **Sakuras**_ _ **Chronicles**_ _ **(sólo el sueño de Hipo)**_  
 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, intentaré actualizarlo cada semana, pero no prometo nada. En el otro** **podré de imagen a la hermana de Hipo (si preguntan porque le puse ese nombre les diré: es un nombre nórdico que significa Victoria y Sabiduría, deriva de** **Sigríõr)**

 **Sin más,que decir, me despido.**

 **Atte: SisaAstridLove**


End file.
